MARVELOUS-Verse
The MARVELOUS-Verse is an extensive reimagining of the BIONICLE universe first introduced in the line's first generation. Numerous things are altered, added, or removed due to either personal preferences or the desire to make the universe somewhat more coherent. History In-Universe Mythology of the MARVELOUS-Verse In the Time Before Time, the old god of Life, Hapori Tohu, did battle with the creature Gah-Dun-Cah. After many millennia, he slew his adversary, and used the pieces of the beast's body to create the twelve islands of the world. He seeded the islands with Hearts, mysterious Life crystals, to expunge the evil from Gah-Dun-Cah's body. The variation within the Hearts caused the islands to flourish and develop their own unique environment and wildlife. But Hapori Tohu fell ill. The years were encroaching, and he was dying. In his final moments, he used his remaining Life powers to create three sons- Artakha, Karzahni, and Mata Nui- to watch over the universe and fill it with life. He blessed each son with a portion of his remaining power, and a Virtue- for Artakha, Unity; for Karzahni, Duty; and for Mata Nui, Destiny- and then died. The three sons each took four islands as their own territory. On Artakha's island of Osar, they discovered strange new materials- Ore, Elemental Stone, and organic material- and used them in conjunction with the Hearts sewn into the world's flesh to create beings to populate the world, as their father wanted. It took them many, many years, but by the end of it, they had crafted a sizable population. Each son guided the four races that he had created, to help them grow and develop, and each son held dearest one race as a shining example of the Virtue they were blessed with. In time, the three sons created vassals to help them rule the world and take their place once they perished. Artakha created the Forge Apprentice, Karzahni the Four Minor Lords, and Mata Nui the Three Masters. Downfall To be written... Out-of-Universe The MARVELOUS-Verse had its beginnings in 2013, when Lan created his first serious original character, Gairu. Lan immediately began thinking of how exactly this new original character would fit into the pre-existing BIONICLE universe, and, when confronted by the idea that Gairu would not fit into that universe, he decided to create a new one. Over time, the MARVELOUS-Verse evolved from a simple tweak of the original G1 universe to a full-blown overhaul, with a reworked mythology, culture, and means of repopulating. Lan's intent went from simply shoehorning his characters and stories into an already complex universe, to creating a universe where every aspect was significant, and even the most underused element (no pun intended) had some role to play in the overarching mythos. Thus, the MARVELOUS-Verse as it is today was forged. Significant Deviations As a reworked universe, the MARVELOUS-Verse features many fundamental differences from the original BIONICLE universe. Some of the major changes include: * The mythology is vastly different, with many minor G1 characters taking on important roles. * The number of locations and species are significantly reduced. * All MARVELOUS-Verse species are capable of wearing and using Kanohi. * There are only ten elemental powers: Fire, Water, Ice, Air, Stone, Earth, Plantlife, Gravity, Iron, and Lightning. * The transformation from Matoran to Toa is very, very rare. * Turaga is now a title for Matoran prophets, rather than a transformation of Matoran. * The Brotherhood of Makuta is now a cult, rather than a race of beings. Furthermore, characters established in pre-existing BIONICLE G1 canon do exist within the MARVELOUS-Verse, but they are given minimal screen-time at best, or merely mentioned in passing at worst, so as to place more focus on original characters and storylines. (If said canon characters are minor or obscure, though, that's a whole 'nother story.) Locations The number of locations within the geography of the MARVELOUS-Verse has been pared down dramatically, to a mere twelve islands, again in the interest of maintaining significance for each element of the universe. The list of locations is as follows: Artidax, Daxia, Destral, Maero, Metru Nui, Nynrah, Odina, Osar, Stelt, Visorak, Xia, Zakaz. Note that each location link leads to the MARVELOUS-Verse equivalent of that island. Native Species The number of species populating the MARVELOUS-Verse has also been pared down dramatically, in an attempt to eliminate problems of species where only a single member of that species is known. The list of species is as follows: Akula, Barcudo, Jhian Steltian, Matoran, Murau Steltian, Namastean, Osarian, Parakuka, Seck, Skakdi, Tongu, Vemosai, Vortixx. Note that each species link leads to the MARVELOUS-Verse equivalent of that species. Trivia * The MARVELOUS-Verse takes some inspiration from many pop-culture mythologies, most notably the IDW Publishing version of Transformers. In fact, Lan cites that as his main inspiration for many of the MARVELOUS-Verse's aspects. Category:Universes